


Never As It Seems

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, aromantic eliza, im shit at writing and this is my first proper fic dont h8, non-binary Lafayette, not historically accurate like at all, pansexual angelica, single peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander finds himself in some trouble while in college!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be really shitty but I am definitely going to finish it even if it sucks. After the chapters are probably not going to be super long. There is kinda gonna be two storylines going on here; the hamsquad's lives and the Schuyler sisters' lives. Hopefully a chapter a week will be up (probably on Sunday nights even though this one is on a Tuesday). I already have most of the story planned out nd it looks like there are gonna be 10 chapters.

Today had been a day full of firsts to Alexander "just Alex" Hamilton. First time in a big city, first time away from home, first group of friends, first college party. It had been quite a rollercoaster of  a day. 

* * *

Alex went to his dorm early in the morning. Really early in the morning, 5:30 in the morning to be exact. He brought his many boxes into the room, most of them filled with books, some with little decorations, others with clothing or bedding. In an ideal world, he would have been able to pick up his lil apartment back home and bring it with him but since he couldn't he tried very hard to make it feel like home. A few hours later, Alex had finished decorating and was now reading one of his textbooks. The door opens to a tallish guy, humming to himself walks in. Alex is buried too far in his book to notice. A few minutes went by without any words being spoken.

-

"Well hello to you too..." says the boy setting up a sewing machine on the desk in his corner of the room.

Alex's eyes shoot up from the book. "shitfucksorry, I'm Alexander, well, just Alex..unless you want to call me Alexander I guess that's okay too."

"Hey, hey, calm down, I was just joking around with you," he laughed. "I'm Hercules."

"Like the di-"

"Yes, like the Disney character. Call me Herc," he smiled. 

"That's a cool name," Alex said somewhat awkwardly.

-

Herc nodded in agreement and went back to setting up his things. Alex already had his nose back in the book and was annotating it was he went. Classes hadn't even started yet! Once Herc was finished unpacking he decided that he wanted to get to know his roommate a little bit better.

-

"So...." Herc said, trying to get Alex's attention.

"Hmm?" Alex says as he looks up again, this time closing the book and putting it aside. 

"Well, since we're probably gonna be living together for the next year, maybe it would be a good idea to get to know each other?"

Alex just shrugs and says "yeah, what do you want to know?"

Herc pauses for a second then comes up with "where are you from?"

As much as he hated answering it, Alex knew that this question was inevitable. He softly said "the Caribbean..I don't really talk about it that much."

Herc catches on and quickly changes the subject. Even though he already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be judging by his textbooks which were stacked on Alex's bedside table. "What are you here for?" 

"Law, you?" Alex said expressionlessly. He couldn't shake the thought of the hurricane and other unsettling things from his childhood.

"Graphic design and modern business," he said sensing the tension. 

Alex nods and stands up and picks up his laptop to look at the online textbook material. 

* * *

 Alex spends a few more hours studying for nothing while Herc is out catching up with friends. He comes back with an idea and a plan.

-

"Come on Alex, you can't just stay in here studying all the time, you haven't even had a class yet," Herc pleads.

"First of all, I'm not studying, I am _preparing._ There's a difference. And second of all, I wasn't planning to stay in all night. I'm gonna go get pizza! This is New York City, after all, the greatest city in the world. Especially when it comes to pizza." 

Herc shakes his head and laughs. "There's a party tonight, freshman mingle or something like that, at James Madison's place and you're coming with me."

Alex reacts with a disapproving groan.

Herc lights up with excitement. "You can meet my date-mate, they're French and I'm meeting them for the first time tonight."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Great so now you're dragging me to a party and I get to be a third wheel at said party."

"It won't be like that, I promise," Herc says genuinely, "it'll be good for you, you can scout out some friends that are in your classes, maybe there will even be someone who loves textbooks as much as you do and you two can be study buddies." Herc jokes.

"If it makes you happy, fine I'll go," Alex says unamusedly.

"Yay!" Herc says excitedly.

* * *

Angelica Schuyler was helping her sister, Peggy, do her makeup while her other sister, Eliza, was putting together an outfit for her. The three of them were extremely close and they always had been.

-

"Eliza, should I use pencil eyeliner or liquid eyeliner?" Angelica said seriously.

"Use gel," Eliza smiled to herself.

Peggy just sat there happily, not knowing the difference between them all. She barely ever wore makeup, so when she did she always got her sisters to help.

Eliza was shuffling through Peggy's clothes then came out with a cute graphic tee and a high waisted skirt to highlight the younger girl's hips. "Put this on!" Eliza said excitedly. 

Peggy put on the outfit happily and squealed, "I look hot."

All three of them high fived at the same time.

* * *

Alex and Herc walk into the crowded room together. Alex hides behind Herc like a scared puppy while Herc is looking around for Lafayette. Herc shows Alex a picture of them to see if he could help find them. Herc finds them and runs up to them, leaving Alex behind in the crowd. He stumbles around through all of the people, most of them bigger than him. He eventually pulled himself out of the crowd and into a corner and sighed with relief. That was until realized there was someone else standing right in front of him and found himself staring accidentally. 

-

Alex doesn't know how long he's been standing there and staring at this guy but he does know it's been long enough that he now has to at least introduce himself. "sorry..about..my eyes.." he can't believe that he just said sorry about my eyes. He shakes his head and says "I'm Alex...by the way." Smooth as sandpaper.

The other boy could barely hear over the loud music and people talking, yet he was taken aback by the eyes staring into his. He manages to make out Alex's introduction. He smiles and replies with "I'm John."

-

Alex nearly got pushed into the wall and then decided that it may be a good idea to go outside. He gestures towards the door and John nods. They walk outside together. 

-

"Sorry about that," Alex says, pushing back a wide smile.

"It is not a problem, I wasn't enjoying it that much anyway," John says happily. 

"So you're a freshman too?" Of course, he's a freshman, he was at the freshman mingle. Ugh.

"Indeed, I am. Studying political science."

"Oh cool! I'm here for law," Alex says, getting progressively louder and more excitedly.

John nodded happily but with a yawn. "I should probably be getting home, still have lots to do before classes start."

"Me too." Alex yawns in response.

"I can walk you back if you want," John says softly. 

Alex blushes and stares at the ground "you don't have to..."

"yeah, but I want to." John smiles.

-

They walk back together, feeling the dull coolness of the fall air. The stars are out and they found themselves singing a song together without even realizing. It was a good night.

* * *

 Meanwhile at the party, Peggy had convinced her sisters to come with her and Angelica brought along her girlfriend, Maria. Angelica wasn't usually one to make decisions on impulse but apparently tonight was different. While Eliza was introducing Peggy to some of her friends, Angelica had lost count of the amount of drinks she had gone through. This later proves to be a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOAAH YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER THANKKKSSS but seriously thank you for taking the time to read whatever the hell this is. Also, I apologize in advance for the shitty French, I used google translate because I know no French at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in and already messing up the posting schedule. A++ to me! Apologies, I was lowkey dying on Sunday and didn't get a chance to post this chapter until now but I'm going to try to keep to my schedule as much as possible.

Secrets get out, things get complicated, and Alex finally gets his pizza. 

* * *

Angelica Schuyler had always been seen as the cool, calm, collected, and confident older sister however this was not always the case

-

"It really happened ohmygod it's really out there everyone is going to find out. oh. mygod." Angelica says with fearful eyes, through fast breathe.

Eliza looks at her sister sympathetically and says "it's going to be okay..." softly.

Peggy is pacing around the room trying to think of solutions to the problem.

Angelica picks up her phone and calls Maria, her hands shaky and her voice unsteady. Maria woke up to the sound of her phone ringing which seemed exponentially louder due to her awful headache. She picks it up and says "Hi," 

Maria wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing which seems exponentially louder due to her awful headache. She picks it up and says "hi," tiredly. 

Angelica is relieved at the sound of her girlfriend's real voice and not her voicemail. "H-hey, have you seen the video..?"

Maria's heartbeat picks up quickly at the sound of panic in Angelica's voice. "No, I haven't, what is it?"

"At the party last night..." Angelica trails off.

"Hmm?" Maria responds.

"We got drunk together and kissed and somebody took a video of it and everyone has seen it and James has probably seen it and I am so so sorry," Angelica says quickly. 

Maria is speechless.

Angelica starts crying silently on the other side.

Maria manages to get out "shit I can't-when did we-it's not your fault so don't-I'm coming over."

Angelica softly says "okay, see you soon," and hangs up.

* * *

 In the morning, Alex was really happy and giggly. He hadn't looked at his books all day and was clearly pre-occupied by something. Herc quickly took notice of his difference in demeanor. Alex was sitting on the little couch they had while smiling at his phone and texting John pictures of cats.

-

"oOoOoOoOoOOoh who are you talking to?" Herc teases.

Alex blushes but can't stop smiling "nobody."

"is it your girrrrlfrieeennndd?" Herc says with a cheeky smirk.

"Nah, just a guy I met at the party last night." Alex replies with his smile still not fading.

"SPILL." Herc demands "I want a name."

"John..his name is John. Laurens. John Laurens." Alex doesn't make eye contact with Herc and just stares at the floor instead. 

"AHhhhhHH looks like someone has a crush !" says Herc.

"I met him last night and barely know him. Plus I don't even know if he's..y'know..into guys in that way.." Alex softens at the second part.

Herc lights up and quickly responds "he is."

Alex just nods as the door swings open and someone comes in.

"Bonjour!" 

Alex smiles and is relieved at the distraction.

Herc jumps up at the sight of his partner. "heeeyyyyyyyy!" he says happily.

Laf smiles widely and hugs their boyfriend tightly and smiles.

Alex scrolls through his various social media while Herc and Lafayette swoon over each other. That was until he hears the name, John. His head shoots up.

-

"My roommate? John Laurens." Laf smiles.

"Wow really?" Herc says intently. "ALEX over there has a thing for him.

"I do not." Alex mumbles grumpily. 

"It's okay if you do, I won't tell. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi." Laf says innocently.

"I don't but thanks.'' Alex says passive-aggressively.

"The four of us should go out tonight." Herc proposes. "You and I will be on an actual date instead of a skype one and Alex and John can 'get to know each other' if you know what I mean," he says wiggling his eyebrows at the last part. "Plus Alex said he wanted New York pizza the other day."

"Good for me!" Laf beams.

"Ugh. Fine. But only for the pizza." Alex replies.

"Sure. Pizza." Herc winks.

* * *

Maria had spent the day with Angelica and her sisters.They were binge watching Parks and Rec (Eliza's recommendation) to keep distracted from the whole situation. Angelica was squished up between Maria and Peggy while Eliza was leaning on Peggy's shoulder. The four of them were passing popcorn around as they watched and were all cozy in fluffy blankets. 

-

The Netflix screen was quiet for a second between episodes and Maria's phone buzzes. She winces at the sound and just pushes it away. She doesn't want to see whatever made the phone buzz.

Angelica takes notice and gently takes the phone and puts it on silent then puts it in her bedside table drawer.

Maria smiles and rests her head on her Angie's neck as the next episode starts.

Angelica completely melts with happiness and her worries are now in the back of her mind.

Peggy and Eliza smile at each other and suddenly the room seems a whole lot warmer.

* * *

 

After a long deliberation, the boys/Laf finally decided on a place to eat. Somewhere where Alex could get his pizza, Laf could get their salads, Herc could get his sandwich, and John was cool with anything. Another plus for the place they picked was relatively inexpensive for New York City. 

-

Alex mumbles something about how the 2016 election season had been reduced to a bunch of memes.

John happens to hear and says "UGH! I know right?"

Alex smiles and replies "It's just hard to figure out who I want to support when every time I try to do research I inadvertently find myself looking at memes instead of real information, but I'm thinking Bernie."

John lights up. "Bernie is a wonderful choice!"

Alex can feel the passion building up in him. "I feel like that everyone should give a little bit if they can to increase the quality of life for oth-" He is cut off by the smiley waitress with their food.

John grabs his cheesy fries and hands Alex his lil personal pizza.

Meanwhile, Herc and Laf can not seem to stop talking about how cute Alex and John would be as a couple instead of normal things they might talk about like, y'know, each other.

-

The four of them really bonded as friends. Personality wise, they all brought something different to the table and together had a really good dynamic. It would be a lie to say that something hadn't blossomed between Alexander and John. It was somewhat expected since Herc and Laf were so interested in each other that Alex and John either had to stay silent or talk to each other and silence isn't an option for Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the weird past/present tense switching thing that I have going, I write how I naturally think and sometimes it jumbles up. am trying my best to catch it as I go and since this fic is extremely experimental in terms of my writing style things of that sort may be off. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, feeling good about the next couple of chapters, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Friends stick together even if they don't know that they are friends yet.

* * *

After dinner, the guys and Laf went back to Casa De HercHam. 

-

"Hey, Laf?" Herc whispers with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Oui?" Lafayette replies.

"Do you think we can get Alex to switch rooms with you?" Herc smiles.

"As long as John wants him to there's no way he could possibly say no," Laf beams.

Alex is reading something and is distracted enough so that Herc can say, "Laurens, come here a sec," without Alex getting suspicious.

John walks over with a raised eyebrow and says "hmm?"

"Do you think you could get Alex to swap rooms with Laf tonight so they can be with me? I doubt he'll listen to me and he seems to have taken a liking to you so it's worth a shot if you're up for it," Herc says quickly.

John smiles and nods "I'm cool with that but I don't know if he'll listen to me either, though. From what we learned tonight, he seems like once he has his mind made up on something it's made up for good."

Herc shrugs. "Well, we'll see I guess."

-

Laf, Herc, and John were all watching Alex as he read to see if he would look up and notice them. Alex did the thing where when he concentrated really hard his tongue would poke out a little bit and John found this absolutely adorable. They stayed like that for at least 15 minutes until Hamilton finally looked up and jumped back as he realized the three of them had been watching him and he didn't know how long for.

-

"Jesus fucking oHMY!" Alex exclaims as he is surprised by them staring at him.

"Woah, calm down man, we were just waiting to see how long it would take you to notice us," Herc laughs.

"Mr. Laurens has something to ask you!" Laf says happily, looking at John.

John shies away and stares at the ground.

Alex just looks confused and mildly worried but says "what is it?"

John keeps his gaze on the ground and softly asks "would you be so kind as to switch rooms with Lafayette so that they and Herc can have this room to themselves tonight? I am pretty sure you do not want to be a part of what is going to happen later tonight." 

Laf and Herc roll their eyes at the same time and Alex just laughs and shrugs and says "okay!"

-

Alex had a weird thing about sleeping in new places which is why he came early in the morning to the dorm so that he could get used to the new surroundings before the first night but tonight would be different. Tonight he had Laurens. Alex got his stuff for the night then all four of them went back to Lafayette and John's dorm so Laf could get their things and Herc could walk them back.

-

It is cold out and Alex isn't exactly used to the climate yet so he huddles close to John and says "I'm sorry if I seem creepy and or weird it's just cold and y'know I'm new here and I'm just no-"

"It's alright Alexander" John smiles. He is loving the closeness way too much for friends who had just met. 

Alex suddenly feels an immeasurable warmth at the sound of John's voice saying his full name. All he's able to mumble out is an "okay.."

"Hey, could you two stand a little closer!" Herc teases but is wrapped around Lafayette so tightly he may have been hurting them.

"Careful, you don't want to crush your lil pal there do you?" John responds with a smirk

"TAIS TOI!" Laf exclaims "I'm not that petit.."

"Mon petit amour" Herc smiles.

Laf playfully punches Herc's arm as they approach the dorm and walk inside.

Laf quickly gathers their things and leaves with Herc, leaving Alexander and John alone with each other.

* * *

The first thing Alex did when he went inside was plop down on the bed and pull out his laptop. He started to type something furiously. 

-

"whatcha typin?" John says cutely without actually realizing how  cute he was being.

Alex wasn't expecting the question and jumps and says "oh uh nothing I'm just doing a thing no need to worry!!"

"Uhm okay man, no need to freak out on me," John says awkwardly and softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"

"I like you a lot Alex, you don't have to apologize so much," John says quietly and gently smiles. He usually isn't this comfortable around new people but Alex's cuteness was also something that John wasn't usually around.

Alex nods and smiles.

John puts some music on. Fall Out Boy. 

Alex finds himself enjoying it but not knowing it "what song is this?"

John replies "27 by Fall Out Boy. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh wow really? I only know a few songs by them, Centuries I think..and Uma Thurman or something like that" Alex is intrigued.

John smiles at the recognition and replies "Yeah, those are from their new album but I prefer their older stuff if I'm being completely honest."

Alex nods and shuts his laptop. He closes his eyes and takes in the music.

John moves over to the other bed, his smile still not fading. "If you'd like I can show you more, I have a few more of their CD's."

Alex replies "that would be really nice actually"

-

They sat on the bed together and listened to Folie A Deux (Alex thought Laf would like it because of the French album name), From Under the Cork Tree, and Infinity on High. They both enjoyed it very much and Alex ended up falling asleep on John's shoulder. John gently pulled the blankets over the two of them, careful not to wake the sleepy boy next to him. He fell asleep too. Alex hasn't felt like this in a long long time. 

-

Everything goes fine until Alex finds himself violently jerking awake, breathing heavily, with tears burning hot in his eyes.

John slowly wakes up as well. "Alex? Alex is everything okay?"

He shakes his head and stands up.

"what's the matter?"

"m-my mom," he says in between sobs 

"what about her...?'' John says confusedly. 

"we were close..like you and me just were..when she died and I just h-had a bad dream a-about it," Alex says softly as his breathing slows down a little bit more.

"oh Alex, I'm so sorry...." John says softly. 

Alex nods in reply and sits back down on the edge of the bed while John is getting him a cold water bottle from the little fridge that was in the room.

John hands it to him and says "drink it, it'll help."

Alex complies without a moment's hesitation.

-

Neither of them could go back to sleep so John just put on Folie on repeat and they sat in the dark staring at the ceiling.

* * *

At around 9 am the next morning, Herc and Laf busted into the room. Alex and John were half asleep and both jumped at the sound of the door opening. 

-

"OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THIS VIDEO?!" Lafayette said flamboyantly.

Herc laughs and says "babe, you don't have to talk in letters you can just say oh my god"

They ignore Herc and toss their phone to Alex and John who were sitting next to each other.

Alex picks up the phone and presses play. The two of them watch the video of the girls at the party kissing. 

"Woah...who are they..?" Alex says curiously."Angelica Schuyler and Maria Reynolds." Laf Replies

"Angelica Schuyler and Maria Reynolds," Laf Replies

"I didn't know Angelica was.." John says softly. 

"Neither did anyone else. Somebody outed them." Herc said casually.

"That's awful!" Alex replies.

"Yeah, that isn't cool at all," John agrees.

"We  _have_ to help them. From one queer person to another, it's my responsibility."

John's eyes widen "you're queer too?" 

"Yep! Proudly biromantic-homosexual!" Alex says happily.

John can't help but smile brightly. "I'm bisexual!"

Alex says "does anyone know where the girls' dorm is?" 

Lafayette raised their hand. "I met Angelica at the party and she told me." 

"Good. I have a new squad name for us. Queer bros." Alex says seriously but with a smile.

"Queer bros to the rescue," John says with a mile-wide smile. 

The three others nod.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lac kof Schuylers lately, they'll be around a lot in the near future though :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGGGGGGGGGGH this is so late I am sorry, a fuck ton has been happening lately (sorry if it is somewhat projected in this, it's the only thing that has been on my mind lately) but as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You know when you a seemingly fine pair of headphones gets completely tangled and then trying to untangle them just tangles them even more? That's how Angelica Schuyler feels about her life at the moment.

* * *

The guys and Lafayette walked to Angelica's dorm which happened to be all the way on the other side of campus but they were all so concerned about her and Maria that it didn't matter to them. Angelica was alone since Maria had a morning class. Alex knocked on the door while holding the little fruit basket thing that Herc had brought for the girls. Angelica answered.

-

"Oh, uh, hi can I help you?" Angelica says awkwardly.

"Are you Angelica Schuyler?" Alex asks shyly.

Angelica is distracted by Alexander's deep blue eyes and stumbles for a second before saying "n-yea-Ange-yeah me-that's me."

Alex replies "we saw your video and felt really bad about the whole situation." John, Herc, and Laf all nod from behind Alex.

Angelica nods, still mesmerized by Alexander's eyes, and motions for them to come inside.They walk inside and Herc says

They walk inside and Herc says "That's Alex, that's John, that's Lafayette or Laf for short, and I am Hercules." He points to each of them as he introduces them to Angelica.

Angelica smiles and nods.

"Herc got this for you and your lady," Alex says to her as he puts the fruit basket down."Wow, thank you guys so much, Maria isn;

"Wow, thank you guys so much!" she says happily.

"If you need anything just call or text any of us. Our numbers are on the card in the fruit basket," John says as he pats her on the back reassuringly.

"I definitely will. And I'll tell Maria to also."

"Oh and also Laf gives the best help," Herc half whispers.

"Shit guys, we gotta get going but yeah like John said, let us know if you need anything else," Alex smiles.

Angelica nods as they walk out but after she closes the door her smile slowly fades.

* * *

 "What's the matter, baby?" Maria says concernedly as she walks in to see Angelica face down on their bed which meant something was going on.

"Nothing," Angelica replies, muffled into the bed.

"c'mon baby, I know it's something," Maria says as she gently shakes the other girl.

Angelica makes a 'ershshsggggshshmmmsmsmmhhhhfff' noise and turns around. She looks up at Maria who is staring right back at her.

Maria puts a hand on Angelica's back and says "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on..."

Angelica is stuck between telling her about her Alex which risks ruining their relationship or keeping it all in. She chooses the second and stays silent.

Maria gets up and says "Alright if you're not gonna tell me what's wrong I'll just go since you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me.." 

"nonono it's not like that!" Angelica says frantically but it's too late. Maria is already out the door. 

Angelica walks over to the fruit basket and finds the card with Alex's number on it.

-

Alex was in his room, chilling with Herc when he heard his phone buzz and saw a text from Angelica.

-

Angelica: hey alex 

Alex: yeah?

Angelica: can u and ur friends come over asap

Alex: of course my dearest, is everything alright?

Angelica: yeah just lonely but I think my sisters r coming 2 so take ur time

Alex: okay! see you in 10

-

Angelica kept reading over their conversation. It had been short and not much was said but she couldn't get over how he called her his dearest. Over text. Nobody does that! It just added to the reasons that she loved him and it tore her apart inside. Her sisters came over along with Alex and friends. 

-

Alex knocks on her door 20 minutes later with a pizza in hand and friends behind him. 

Eliza answers the door and says "you must be Angie's friends? I'm her sister, Eliza, come on in." Her signature smile is spread across her face. 

They all go inside.

John quickly says "sorry we're late, Alex insisted we bring pizza and th-"

"It's alright," Angelica replies with a soft laugh "Peggy, Eliza, and I were just hanging out."

"well, it's a good thing I got us a large!" Alex smiles.

"First the fruit basket, now this? If I didn't know any better I'd think ou guys were trying to fatten me up!" Angelica jokes.

Lafayette says "most definitely." with a huge smile. "although, all joking aside you are very pretty."

Angelica blushes and softly says "wow thank you."

-

The seven of them happily talked and bonded for a few hours as everyone slowly left one by one. By then ANgelica had forgotten about her problems and was quite happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so a lot more was supposed to happen here but it was a bit much to put into one chapter so I split it between this chapter and next week's which I have already written so it will actually be up when it should be BUT after reading this I realized this is way shorter than I originally thought and I am debating whether or not to just add the next chapter. A mid-week update may happen and if it does it'll be chapter 5 as a whole new chapter but thank you guys so much for putting up with this hot mess and reading all the way to the bottom and if you're here you are #extracool, much love <3


	5. 4 Continued !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just do a quick update since I felt the last chapter was too short so you guys get a mini chapter today and a full chapter sunday

It had gotten dark out and the room was empty except for Angelica and Alexander. They were sitting pretty close together and Angelica couldn't shake the thought of the feelings she had for him. The room was quiet and the only lights that were shining were the fairy lights on the wall and the glow of the TV.

* * *

The movie they were watching ends and they sit in silence for a few minutes before Angelica breaks it by softly saying "Alexander..?"

Alex replies "hmm?"

Angelica looks away whispers "you're really wonderful and I think I am in love with you..."

Alex turns bright red and just says "oh."

That isn't exactly the response Angelica is looking for but it could have been worse. "I understand if you don't feel the same way a-"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Alex blurts out.

Angelica feels the tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I do.."

"Well if it weren't for that I wouldn't exactly _oppose_ a relationship," Alex says casually

Angelica just nods and stands up.

"I should probably go..." Alexander says matching his tone to the emotion of her reaction.

"Yeah..." Angelica says to him.

-

After Alex left Angelica stood up for a moment and thought about what had just happened. She was happy with Maria. She loved Maria more than anything but Alexander made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. 

Little did she know Maria had heard the entire conversation between the two of them and she was not happy about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading as always, love you guys, sorry about all this crazy scheduling stuff


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am stupid I forgot to check if the chapter had gone to the right place and that mini update I did somehow ended up before the actual chapter it went with so sorry if that tripped anyone up. So I guess this is technically chapter 6 but it's really chapter 5 for the story map thing I have which means this is gonna be 11 chapters instead of 10. ANYWays, enjoy!

Alex is just too attractive (both physically and emotionally) for his own good.

* * *

 "What was that??" Maria says angrily as she walks inside.

Angelica was crying into her hands. She softly says "pleasedon'tbreakupwithme.."

Maria starts to feel bad. Angelica clearly still loved her and was terrified of losing her but if she did she could always go back to her Alexander...no. No, Maria needs to stop thinking like this. She and Angelica were perfect for each other and they had both made mistakes before. "I'm not breaking up with you. But I do want to talk to this Alex guy."

Angelica gives her Alex's phone number gladly and hugs her. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry.."

"It's alright baby" Maria replies with a smile.

* * *

 

Maria cuddled with Angelica as she typed out an angry text to Alexander.

-

Maria: Look, I know you mean well trying to look out for Angelica or whatever but you need to stay out of our business. You are causing us a lot of unnecessary stress and chaos.

-

The fabulous four (Herc, Laf, Laurens, and Hamz) are sitting in Alex and John's dorm when Alex receives the text. 

"Uhh...guys I kinda need your help responding to this.." Alex says as he holds up his phone for everyone to see.

The three others read it.

Lafayette is the first one to say anything. They reply "vous êtes mon ami baisé."

Alex groaned and Herc laughed. Herc had picked up on Laf's many French phrases and understood what they were saying.

Lafayette responded more seriously and said "Alexander, just use  _your_ words. That's, like, your thing!"

"I know..but she's kinda scary, to be honest..." Alex replies.

"Scary? From the way Laf talks about the two of them you'd think they were two marshmallows," Laurens laughed.

"She got my number, sent me a text telling me to leave her alone and you're telling me she's a marshmallow?" Alex laughed.

Alex starts formulating a response.

-

Alex: I apologize for the inconveniences I have caused in your lives but Angelica is my friend and she is allowed to see me if she wants to and if I am causing a problem to her she can lady up and tell me. Have a good night. 

-

Maria sees the message and ignores it.

* * *

 

A few days passed by of Alex and John sharing a room and they began to grow closer and closer. 

-

> John and Alex were sitting in bed and cuddling each other. Alex had his hand in John's luscious curls. Alex was outlining shapes in John's freckles. John smiled sleepily assuming Alex felt the same way he did. Alex still thought they were just close friends. It caused John paaaaiiinnnn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter (again agh sorry) but I hope you guys like this. More Schuyler sisters coming soon.


	7. update thing yah

I am getting busier and busier with school and I was also dealing with some other private stuff and writing has been put on the backburner for me recently but I am still going to try to update weekly but it may not happen, new chapter tomorrow instead of tonight, so sorry


End file.
